Godhand (weapon)
The Godhand , also known as Godhands, God's Hand, or Hand of the Gods, is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy series. It is usually among the stronger weapons for Monks. In a few games it has a Holy attribute to it. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV The Godhand (also known as Hand of the Gods) is Yang's strongest weapon in the ''Advance and The Complete Collection releases. It is found in the Cave of Trials, guarded by Storm Dragon. It increases Strength, Agility, and Stamina by 10, increases Defense by 7, and is Holy-elemental. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Godhand returns as a weapon for Yang and Ursula, and provides no Attack, just like all other claws, but also provides 40% Accuracy and +10 to Strength and Speed. It is Holy-elemental, and can only be found in the Subterrane. Final Fantasy VI The Godhand is Sabin's ultimate weapon in the ''Advance release, dropped from Earth Dragon in Dragons' Den. It has an attack power of 220, increases Speed and Stamina by 3, Strength by 7, and is Holy-elemental. ''Final Fantasy VII The God's Hand is Tifa's second strongest weapon, dropped from Carry Armor. It has a Hit rate of 255, and has 86 Attack power. It also increases Magic by 34 and has four linked Materia slots. Final Fantasy X The Godhand is Rikku's Celestial Weapon. It can be found in a ravine in the Mushroom Rock Road accessible after inputting the code "GODHAND" on the airship. When fully upgraded with the Mercury Crest and Mercury Sigil, it has the Break Damage Limit, Triple Overdrive, Gillionaire, and Double AP abilities. Like all Celestial Weapons, Godhand ignores target's Defense. It deals more damage the closer Rikku is to her max HP with the following formula: :(10 + * User's current HP ÷ User's Max HP) ÷ 110 Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Godhand can be equipped by White Monks and Gadgeteers. It is not an especially powerful weapon, though it does teach the White Monk Far Fist and is a Holy weapon. It is obtained from the mission "The Match". It provides +39 to Attack, +3 to Magic Power, +1 to Speed, and +5 to Evade. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Godhand returns as a high-ranked weapon that provides +39 Attack, +1 Speed, +4 Evasion, and +3 Magick, as well as teaching Aurablast to White Monks and Helm Smash to Berserkers. It can be bought for 1,500 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Holy Stone, Adamantite, and Unpurified Ether. Final Fantasy Type-0 The Godhands are a weapon for Eight. They provide 53 Attack Power and can be found as a random treasure in Bethnel Caverns. They sell for 2700 gil. Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Godhand is a level 77 grappling weapon that increases Attack by 63, Bravery by 77, and Chase Sequence Brave damage by 40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Godhand is now a level 30 exclusive weapon for Tifa Lockhart. It provides -659 Maximum HP, +83 Bravery, +40 Attack, and a Damage Boost of +5%. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Other appearances Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring ''Seiken Densetsu 3 Godhand refers to not a weapon, but instead the Light most class of Kevin. It expands greater into the Light Monk path's focus on inner strength and is centered on the strategic end of the prominent use of Techs through the spell of Aura Wave. The Godhand class bestows Kevin with the level 3 Techs of the Byakko Shockwave, a multi target projectile attack, and the Stardust Bomb, a unique close tech that has him grab the opponent before slamming them down with a stellar reaching powerbomb. Gallery FF4-HandoftheGods.PNG|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Weapon Godhand.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. FFIV GBA Hand of the Gods Field.png|Field sprite in ''Final Fantasy IV (GBA). FFIV PSP Godhand Field Sprite.png|Field sprite in Final Fantasy IV (PSP). Godhand - FF6.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). God's Hand FF7.png|''Final Fantasy VII. God'sHand-ffvii-tifa.png|In-game model in ''Final Fantasy VII. FFXI Godhands.png|''Final Fantasy XI. FFTA Godhand.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA Godhand.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. PFF Godhand Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Godhand SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Godhand SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Godhand FFVII UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFVII UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFX UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFX. FFAB God's Hand FFVII CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFVII. FFAB Godhand FFX CR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (CR) FFX. FFRK Godhand FFVI.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFVI. Etymology Trivia *A character called Godhand appears in the Square Co., Ltd. published game, Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. *Leá Monde's most advanced weapons and armor workshop, Godhands, is available in a New Game Plus playthrough of Square's Vagrant Story. Category:Knuckles